Game Over
by RukiaRocks
Summary: The sequel to GPS System: Karin and Toshiro have to kill Aizen. They don't know how they're going to do it, but they will. But what's this? Who's pregnant? Who's gay? And what about masturbating? The emotional conclusion to the trilogy.
1. Lingering On

Lingering On..

**Author's Note:**

**Hey there ya'll. If you're reading this. You'll know this is the sequel to GPS System and the 2nd book to success Hello Professor. If not, I emplore you to go back and read the last two books, starting with the first, Hello Professor. Then GPS System, and so forth. For those of you readers that are returning. I thank you for taking your time to return to this story even though it has a slightly different location...I am assuming all of you readers remember what happened in GPS System so I will not waste your time and recover it :P. And as for those of you who need some refreshing, review at the bottom of this chapter and ask me to catch you up on what happened in the story. I do accept anonymous reviewers, so it's not problem if you don't have an account. ^.^**

**Thanks,**

**Rukia**

**

* * *

**

_Day 2_

"What are we going to do? Doesn't she expect us to do something within the next 30 days? So..Why aren't we doing anything!" I asked, infuriated. I..Hated being hopeless.

"We're not going to sit around and do nothing," Yourichi stated.

We where back in Karakura. There was no reason now for me to stay at the cave. But seeing as Toshiro was being search for because of the incident with Momo, he remained at the cave and kept constant watch with Toshiro #2 to see if anyone or any wolf would come back with more information on what we where supposed to do.

And as Urahara, Yourichi, and I sat at the low table, with our tea still steaming from this morning, Urahara finished Yourichi's sentence.

"We're going to bring her back."

* * *

_Day 5_

"Karin!" Rukia said in exasperation, "It's been too long!"

"What's up squirt?" Ichigo asked, fumbling with my hair.

"Karin!" I heard Yuzu cry from inside.

I was at the clinic, the place I had failed to visit for year because of my situation...And finally, my twin saw me for the first time in ages. Her chocolate eyes started to tear innocently as she ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"I was," She huffed in a breath, "So worried!"

I stroked her head and shushed her quiets, looking up seriously toward Ichigo and Rukia.

"I need your help."

* * *

_Later that same day_

"So we're gonna give Aizen an scare, huh?" Ichigo said pounding his fists together.

"Who's this Rose character?" Rukia asked.

"She was my trainer for the past few months..She left us a message after she was kidnapped," I began, "It said that we had 30 days..And after Urahara did this weird coding thing, we figured out the message also said, Conceiving.."

"But we still haven't figured out what all that means.." Toshiro says, "Aizen also seems to be manipulation Momo. I am now being wanted for assault..And because of that, we can no longer request the soul society's help in this matter.." He explains.

"So now, we're just going to have to use the man power in Karakura, huh?" Rukia catches on quick.

"We should go tell Orhime and the other," Rukia suggests to Ichigo.

"We haven't talked to that bunch in years..." Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head, "I wonder if they'll even remember us.."

"I can round up Jinta and the Uuru too..." Urahara says.

**(Author's Note: For some reason Uuru spelled the correct way with and R between the first to Us is being auto corrected on my computer to Uruguay..So until I can get rid of that auto correct I will be spelling her name Uuru..)**

"I'm sure if I really wanted to I could get Soifon to come along as well," Yourichi suggests.

"No, no one from the soul society, we just can't risk it." I say.

"Well then..Is that everyone we can thing of?" Toshiro asked.

"Isshin should be able to help as well...But that's only if he'll leave Yuzu alone..Which I doubt would be a good idea. There are also a few students in Karakura high that would also be of help..And then there's students that Karin might have met at her new school and Ichigo's graduate class." Rukia deducts.

"There aren't really any people in my class that could," I stop suddenly in my sentence...Ruka..He...He's the only one who could be of use and..He betrayed us..

"I think I might have one person," I say, flapping open my phone.

"_Hello?" _I hear him on the other line.

"_Hey Roka, it's Karin," _I began.

And immediately he hangs up the phone. My head hung low for a second. I suppose it's to be expected, I'm the one who triggered his mother into being help captive anyways..

Held captive..

Suddenly I remembered the note I'd gotten inside my Kimono so many months ago. Why did I remember it now? Perhaps because it was so scary? No..Because of the person who admitted to writing it.

'stay away from Toshiro' does that note still apply? I wonder if..He's number is still active.

When I scrolled threw my contacts, his name was still there in the R section. When I punched the dial number..I'm surprised to see that the number patches through! I hold the phone up to my ears and wait a moment.

So one picks up the phone,

"_Allo?" _They asked.

What type of hello was that? Wait..Allo is...French for hello!

"_Ah..I'm sorry, wrong number!" _I say, hastily reaching to hang up.

"_Arret! I mean, wait! That voice..Karin?" _And I suddenly hear that very familiar voice again.

I press the phone to me ear again, _"Roka! Why are you speaking french?"_

"_Well I'm in France, sweetheart. Why did you call?" _

"_I..Ah.." _You idiot, you can't ask him to fly all the way over to Japan to help you fight the man who created him.

"_So ah..You broke away from Aizen or something? Or is he just letting you go on a vacation," _What a stupid question, what was I doing?

Everyone in the room now stares at me, recognizing the name I muttered. Toshiro gave me a cautious look as if to say, "you better not," but I continue.

"_If you want to make small talk, I'll have to do it later, I'm kinda busy," _I can hear the fumbling as her pulls the phone away from his ear. And prepares to turn it off.

"_No wait!" _I began, _"Truth is...My friend she..Was kidnapped by Aizen and I was..Wondering if you could help me get her back.."_

There was silence over the other line. But after a long while he sighed and began faintly, _"I'll fly back __to Japan and I'll be there by morning,"_

I light up with a smile and begin,_ "Thanks so much!"_

"_But don't think my services are for free,"_ He starts, _"No, you'll have to give me the royal treatment when I return," _He laughs.

What was that supposed to mean? But before I could ask he hangs up.

I shut my phone and stick it back in my pocket.

"Alright, Roka's gonna join in the Rescue." I said.

But when I look up, everyone's staring at me with wide eyes.

"Roka betrayed us," Rukia began.

"Don't be so selfish you guys. There is such things as a second chance. And I saw first hand how he tried to mend the stitches he tore. Momo's wedding, for instance." I directed what I said to Toshiro, who was the most distressed.

* * *

_Day 7_

After all the meetings where over with and explaining having to do with who Rose was was finished, this was it. The moment we showed out skills. Everyone who was called over was to make a line and when they reached the "judges"(Yourichi and Urahara) they'd present their skills. And from there, the two would place them in teams with people who corresponded to their needs, as well as those who they benefited.

First up was the woman named Orhime. I had heard a bit about her and I remember remotely that she used to be in my brother's high school class. But I remember her most from the cat fight that happened a few years back. She'd begged Ichigo not to get engaged to Rukia because..Well she was in love with him. And Rukia, obviously being friends with Orhime, ended up having to crush Orhime. But in the end, Rukia really..Never got over the fact she made Orhime cry.

The lady had strawberry blond hair with two identical blue flower hairpins on either side. The flower pins looked like snowflakes. They had 6 petals to a flower. She wore a yellow dress that complemented her slim figure. But it was apparent she had no consciousness of her huge breast which she somehow managed to squeeze into the top of the dress without showing her cleavage or anything else. He huge innocent gray eyes seemed a bit wiser this time around. And when she met Rukia a few minutes ago, it was the first reunion they'd had since their fight. Immediately then, Orhime apologized to Rukia and introduced her husband, Uryu Ishida. Strange..I think I remember his name from somewhere too..

The way Orhime demonstrated her powers was quite weird. She put her hands on her hair clips and chanted something..

"Soten..." I couldn't hear the rest.. But I do remember when she used to train with Rukia sometimes at Urahara's shop. After chanting that weird stuff, she's say "I reject!" In that girly voice of hers and this healing bubble would come up.

But this time around, what she said was different, "Release!" She said. This time, her voice was serious and unhesitating. And what came from the dust, was not an orange healing film, but a bow. And I don't mean the type that you put in your hair, I mean a bow, with a quiver and arrows strapped across her shoulder and waist. And then that same orange film was made into a string that had tied her hair up into a pony tail.

She smiled a bit oddly and began, "I learned this one from Uryu!" She a laughed, "I'm a pretty good aim, too."

"Then let's give it a shot," Urahara said.

She took a deep breath and took out an arrow, loaded the bow, and pulled it back.

"Tsubaki!" She says. And suddenly the arrow is not just made of an orange transparency, but is enveloped in a red sparkling light.

She aimed for someone in the crowd. And everyone stood watching, a few of them gasped because they thought she was going to shoot them.

"Death in and instant," She whispers to herself as she lets the arrow fly.

It swishes past Urahara's head and since we were in and open dirt field, it continued past us and the red light expanded as soon as it past the last person in line. It looked as though it was a sheet of red rather than an arrow. That sort of power over such a large distance..

"Stop." She commanded. And in a instant. The light was no longer there, and what fell to the ground and evaporated was the orange arrow from before. It rematerialized in her quiver and a petal in one of her hair pins returned.

"You've gotten a lot stronger, Orhime. But we both know from the winter war that you're better suited for healing," Urahara explains, "That's why, I will ask you to be the defensive and stay behind to protect the injured."

Orhime drew another arrow and released it a lot faster. This time, without saying and word, it pierced the wood behind where Urahara was sitting. When the arrow lodged into the wood, it gave off a light spark, "Being a healer in that war is precisely the reason why I'm willing to be on the offense this time around. I'm sick of being helpless. That's why," She looks up with and intense, serious stare, "You can't make me sit back and watch."

"We're not going to war yet, Orhime. This is a rescue squad. If we succeed we will hold off another war this Aizen. But since your ability allows you to turn back time, we may need it." Yourichi began.

"We don't know the details, but whatever the message Rose left for us meant, it included the coded word, Conceiving..It could possibly mean conceiving a child..And if we arrive..And she is pregnant...We'd have to ask for you to turn back time so that the child does not exist," Yourichi admits.

It was a possibility..But no one wanted to think of it. Rose..Pregnant with Aizen or someone else's child...That would definitely make sense. And 30 days would be the time limit in which she can hold him off...But in the end, no one wanted to think that's what her message was saying..

"So would you please, we're not saying you can't fight.." Urahara began.

Orhime darted her eyes away and walked off. She sat in the shaded area in the bleachers. Our skill test was being taken in the old soccer field that was wrecked by Toshiro's Zanpakuto years back. The field was clear, and there where actually places to sit so..We decided to conduct everything here. This field was so..Nostalgic.

Next up, Jinta. His abilities where the same as always. An amplified swing of a bat. It was a lot more powerful than when I last saw it..But it wasn't too surprising. He was stuck in a separate team from Orhime. Then came Uuru..She didn't change much either. When her life is put in danger, something of instinct would kick in and she'd become super human. She went with Jinta in their group which was classified as the "backup" who'd watch when we entered Las Noches for wandering hollows, and also who'd keep the gate back to the human world open. Obviously then, Urahara's muscular helper..You know, the weird guy with glasses and black braids, would stay behind as well to keep the gate open.

Uryu then. This man, who should really be call "Mr. Ishida" was the husband of Orhime. And man did he look like a dork. Glasses, almost dark blue looking hair, and surprisingly enough, a muscular facade. At least, his arms where buff. I remember the last time I saw him, he was wearing this nerdy cross outfit, now he's wearing a t-shirt with a tiny blue cross on the pocket and beige pants.

"Well I suppose you've already seen my ability," He began, "Not much has changed since then,"

"You never know..5 years can change a man," Urahara laughs and flaps open his fan, "Now hurry up, people are waiting!"

It was the same as Orhime's ability except for his bow and arrows where blue and he materialized his arrows from the atmosphere. When he shot one, it was more like a comet that shot straight down the field, it didn't stop and I wondered where it'd end up as my hair shifted in the breeze. Uryu was put on a separate team from the others before him.

Now I was even interested in this one. Roka stepped up from the line next. He bowed and looked at the ground as he began slowly, "I am sorry for my past actions. But I intend to make it up with one blow," He says.

Toshiro was in line behind me as he muttered softly to himself, "That prick, he's going to use that same technique he used on me at the hotel.." That was when I was changing and Roka had forced him in a bathroom so he could change in the main room...I was interested to see how Roka forced him into submission.

He took a deep breath and began once more, "Do you have any sort of dummies?"

"No, but I'll gladly volunteer," Urahara says, standing up.

"Wait!" Yourichi began, "You don't know what he'll do to you."

"And neither do you. Like Kurosaki Jr. said, we should try giving people second chances." He winks in her direction. So now I'm Kurosaki Jr.?

When Urahara reaches him, he stands in front of Roka and begins, "Alright now wh-"

But we're all stopped. Because when I blink and open my eyes, Urahara's suddenly..Somehow..In his boxers..(white with red polka-dots by the way)And the only thing that remains is his cane that is still swung over his shoulder. And when I blink again, all of his clothes are back on.

"Though it's apparent Aizen can use his Zanpakuto to fool me, my ability is to stop time for a maximum of 2 minutes in order to do whatever needs to be done over a 10 mile radius. Please use my ability to your advantage," He bows and walks over to meet the others. Everyone stared at him wide eyed. And he wondered for a minute if he'd done something wrong as suppose because he said, "I'm sorry," Immediately.

Urahara, without commenting, sticks him in a group with Uryu.

Next was Sado. Or as I liked to call him, as my brother did, Chad. This guy was the uncool giant who helped me when I was in grade school. There was a hollow that he couldn't see and he gave it a big whack with this monster demon arm that appeared out of nowhere. I remember it so clearly because it was the day I saw the sky rip open in small black holes. It was the day the sky was not visible, covered with hollows as far as the eye could see...

His ability did not change in the least. He did, however, have a white demon arm that had a shield now. And his attacks where a lot more powerful. He was put in the group with Roka and Uryu. It was labeled, Team 4.

Next was Ichigo and the moment he stepped in front of the two, Urahara burst out, "Alright Ichigo, everyone know about your bad ass powers to there's not need to show them off, go ahead and start a new team next to Sado."

Rather shocked Ichi-nii pouts like a child, "What! That's not fair!"

"Just go, Ichi-nii. Before you embarrass yourself..And me." I say.

Reluctantly, Ichigo slides his feet to where Chad stood.

"What's up," Ichigo asked, when he made to to where he stood.

"Hmm.." Chad responded. What was that supposed to mean? The giant's grunt of emotion, I suppose.

Next was Rukia, who stood in front of Yourichi and Urahara for awhile.. Then she finally decided, "My abilities are exactly the same as they where in the winter war. Though I will admit I have achieved banki it is not yet perfected and I do not wish to show it at this time. Now then, I will be joining Ichigo in his group regardless of what you are planning to stick me in, thank you very much." She strolls over to where Ichigo is and stands beside him.

Urahara mumbles to himself, "Ok?..."

And finally then, my turn. Urahara grinned slightly.

"Well Hat n' clogs, you already know my abilities so should I just-"

"Everyone needs to see, Kurosaki Jr." He flaps his fan out.

Is that my new nick name? I take soul candy from my pocket and pop it in my mouth, when I'm out of my body and Rukia successfully takes it away. I draw my sword.

I sounded like a total dork...

"Time to shine, Akahanahime." I whispered, unsheathing my sword.

And in the same sparkle of light my shoes where blown off. Dang it! I just bought those too...And where replaced by those same pink and red boots. And then in my hand, once again, was the lipstick. My hair still, was put up in two pig tails. I'll have to talk to Aka about that later.

"Red Rose Princess of fire." I say, writing my name in the cursive with the lipstick on my arm. When I whip it off and set it ablaze I glance around to see everyone's reaction. Ichigo has burst out laughing, Rukia is squealing, Toshiro staring at me like "How did you pull that off while I wasn't looking?", Jinta is rolling his eyes, Orhime is clapping cheerfully, Uryu is adjusting his glaces while he stares at me, and the others are kinda just..staring or trying not to.

"So then umm..This is my ability.."

"You're with Ichigo, for sure," Urahara and Yourichi say simultaneously.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorimaru." I hear from my side. And I turn instinctively to meet a blade oozing with frost. The sky, by now, has changed and it's clouded. I immediately stiffen the whip to a sword and meet his icy sword with my fire.

"What in the hell.." I say as he forces me back with his sheer strength.

"You're blade didn't freeze from the contact..Interesting.." He pushes of me and jumps back.

"I want to see just how good you've gotten. A little ability like that happened right under my nose and you didn't even tell me about it. So as punishment," He raised his blade so that it reflected the sunlight, "You're going to match your shikai with mine. Or else you'll die trying."

Is he...Joking? With all these people watching? We don't have the time!

* * *

_Rose's POV_

I swished around a bit in the chains. My neck was bound to the ground by two rods, and my arms and legs where cuffed by chains also linked to the ground, and as I waited for someone to come with food, drink..Something.. I began to sing that little tune..The one from so long ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

After I had lost my eye to revive Urahara, we steadily began to grow closer. Until one day, he just stopped talking to me..And in time, he completely ignored my existence. And as an alternative, he began to hang out with Yourichi more so.

Confused and hurt, I turned to my only friend that was not one of the two. Her name was Seth. She had short black hair that was cropped just below her ears. Green eyes two, huge and innocent. He Zanpakuto's ability, was actually to see the future. So as I came to her more and more often..One day..

She dropped to the floor, panting furiously.

"What is it..What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're going to fall apart.." She began, "Betrayal.."

"Another reading?" I asked, getting down and holding her shoulders.

"No, this one is different. It's a huge memory...What is this man?.." She held her head in pain.

She didn't eat then, for several days, and her small body, even shorter than mine, looked to frail and pitiful as she lay in bed.

"It's over.." She mumbled to me one day.

I tighten my grip on her hand, "Did you finally get through the premonition?"

The way her readings worked was like this: she lives through the worst case scenario and then finds a way to fix it. But this premonition must have been..Terrifying..She'd lived in her own filth for days now.

She tightened her grip on my hand and said carefully, "The traitor," She takes a deep breath, "Is squad 5's lieutenant, Sosuke..Aizen."

My eyes widened, what? What did she just say? That guy? Or more specifically..My fiance?

"If you don't hurry and tell Urahara-taicho...Or any other captain...He'll get away with it.." Hey eyes started to dim as she began softly, a little tune, with a weak voice, "So we're bound to linger on...We'll drink the fatal drug...And love until we bleed...Then fall apart in all..."

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's the way to defeat him. Keep it..Safe."

* * *

_Flashback end_

And when I'd rushed to tell Urahara, I'd figured it all out. He and Yourichi planned to run away because of the hollow experiment and also because they knew Aizen was watching. They planned to leave me squad 2 and hoped I'd figure out why they left and catch Aizen. But as it stood, I just wanted to leave as well. And so I did, but I didn't tell Urahara, because he'd surely force me to stay. And I settled in western Okinawa. There, I stayed for the next 10 years.

I looked at my nails which where chewed down to the stubs, And then I scanned over my filthy legs..

And in the darkness of this large gray room, I sang that tune that echoed ever so softly. The tune which Seth proclaimed as the way Aizen will fall. The tune Seth gave me..Before she died herself.

"So we're bond to linger on,

We'll drink the fatal drug..

And love until we bleed,

Then fall apart in all..."

"What's that?" Gin mutters from the light of the doorway.

"It's...It will be, Aizen's downfall.." I say.

* * *

_Karin's POV_

"You ready?" I ask Toshiro while tying my hair back into a pony tail.

"We're gonna bring down the house," Ichigo says, cracking his knuckles.

"Aizen," Urahara began.

"Is going down," Toshiro finished.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Hey there! I expected this to be a lot longer but..Oh well. How'd you like it? Oh and welcome back my readers! I missed you!**

**Hey, sorry for the late update but I got a bit sick and didn't feel like writing for the past couple of days...You can expect an update next Saturday once again! However, I must inform you next week that I am heading on a two day vacation and that might push things back..I'll probably find time to write and everything will end up find but..Just in case, gotta let ya'll know the deets.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**


	2. Who's Kid?

Who's Kid?

* * *

_Day 27_

The sound of squeaking rubber echoed throughout Hueco Mundo. Nostalgic how once again, everyone was brought to this one place once more. I had been in the soul society at that time, while Toshiro and the others fought it what soon came to be known as the Winter War. Everything seemed strange now. Because for the first time I set my eyes on the home of the hollows. A barren desert. An ominous night sky hung overhead with the moon glaring down on the sandy waste land. This is where, out of no where, it appeared.

Chunks of white stucco building were laying out all around a 200 mile radius. But in the center of all the destroyed buildings was a dome. It was completely untouched and sat right in the middle of everything, unprotected.

"Las Noches really hasn't improved since we left it, huh Rukia?" Ichigo observes.

"This place looks so different than what I imagined.." Uuru admitted.

"Where are all the hollows?" Jinta asked.

"They'll be here soon enough," Urahara began, "Right now we all need to split up into out groups. We'll leave the backup group here then," He says.

And just like that we dropped them all off near the gate. Orhime, Jinta, Uuru, and The buff guy(Tessi, I heard, was his name). They're job was to keep Hollows from following, and to sustain the gate until we return.

* * *

And at the entrance to the dome I stopped with the group.

"Now we know how this goes. No matter who comes up, Ichigo's team will fight the obstacles. Toshiro, Yourichi, and Karin, You are my back up, and if Aizen is to show up, you will be the ones to deal with him while I break Rose free," Urahara explains again.

We all nod in agreement.

"Well everyone, I don't need to tell you to prepare your weapons, do I?" Yourichi asked.

Oh crap, I'm so stupid. I pull my sword out of it's sheath and release my shikai.

Toshiro laughs, "I still haven't gotten over how utterly ridiculous you look!"

I blush, "I'm not the one who chose to look like this..It's Aka..That brat.."

I can feel it as my pony tails bounce. Even though there is no light in this section of the dome, my Zanpakuto lights the area. And I can feel that someone is close by. They're spirit energy is very high, but then again, it doesn't surprise me.

As we reach the lit part of the dome, I can see someone is already waiting for us. And it almost scares me because I saw him before. That same man with the dark skin. He was blind. I could tell because of the shades he wore over his eyes. They where not meant to be sun glasses. He had small braided hair that reached his shoulders. And in his hand, he held a sword. The hilt of it possessed a small, thin, metal circle. But besides that..It was a pretty standard sword.

"Well well well, I haven't seen these faces in quite some time. Is it the trouble making reoca coming to the rescue again?" He says, clearly talking to Ichigo.

"You can feel that much from the ground? Who I am- I mean." Ichigo says.

"No, you just proved to me that you where one of the people in the crowd," The man said.

Ichigo had been fooled. And as I darted my eyes to Urahara, he relayed the message to everyone else. Don't speak, he may know our numbers, but we can't let him know anything else about us. And without a second's heeding, we leave Ichigo, Chad, and Rukia behind.

"Wait, but shouldn't I be staying too?" Roka asks.

The man suddenly turns his head to the side, "That is interesting..That wouldn't be Roka's voice I'm hearing? Come to say hello to your father?" He questions.

I shush Roka and grab his wrist, pulling him along.

"Answer when you're asked a question. Ungrateful child," The man says, unsheathing his sword and running in our direction.

Ichigo quickly rushes out and blocks his sword.

"You idiot, let's go," I grab him and run as fast as I can, dragging him behind me. I can't flash step when I'm in contact with someone, however I can try to run like hell.

Once again, though, we where stopped. This time, however this would be where I stop and fight.

My opponent had a sly smile. And an icy cold expression. Toshiro, who was up front, glared at him with an angered look.

"Aizen isn't here," He began.

"I have no orders for you not to see her. So go ahead. Though I must warn you, she's not coming out of there," He says.

Toshiro nods in Urahara's direction as he breaks off to meet Roka and I.

"So you know him?" I asked Toshiro.

"Former captain of squad 3, Gin Ichimaru. We have an unfinished fight," He says, stepping in front of me protectively.

"Well you're not a captain either. I hear you got kicked out because of Momo. Must be heartbreaking to be betrayed by the very person you wanted to protect back then," The man, Gin, states.

"So I was wondering," Gin says, while unsheathing his sword. Toshiro does the same, "How's Rangiku doing?"

"You have the nerve to ask about a subordinate you left behind?" Toshiro ran for Ichimaru and clashed his sword against Gin's.

Rangiku..Who was she again? I remotely remember that name. Oh right! Toshiro's vice-captain!

Well I have to help Toshiro. He's one of the strong ones who survived the winter war..

I tighten my grip on Roka's wrist, "We've got a tough enemy, this time. Huh, Roka?"

He didn't answer.

"Roka?" I turn back to find him limp as a rag doll, his eyes all swirly with confusion.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"You run too fast.." He began, "You almost tore my arm off.."

"Oh..Well sorry 'bout that.." I say, lifting him up on his feet and letting go of his wrist. He wobbled a bit but managed to stumble upward.

"You seem to have gotten a bit stronger since the last time I saw you," Gin says to me...At least..I think he was talking to me..

"But I don't intend to fight more than one person," He admits.

Toshiro whirls around, "Watch out!"

But it was too late. Gin hate flash stepped right up to me and grabbed my kimono. He pulled me right into his sword.

It hurt even more when I looked down on it. The sword the went right through my stomach. It looked so strange..Because Aizen had done the same thing..

He leans in and whispers in my ear, "Make sure Rangiku shows you that necklace," Gin says.

What..What? Is he..Trying to hint me something? What is that supposed to mean.

He forces his sword out of my stomach and turned around to face Toshiro who was, by now, enraged.

"She'll know what to do with it," He continues to me, before running up to meet Toshiro's blade.

* * *

_Rose's POV_

I can't believe my eyes. He's right in front of me...How? Why is he..

I shifted in my shackles and began with a weak voice, "Kisuke!"

"Sorry it took so long," He says, smiling.

And behind him, I saw quite a familiar face. It's been years. Yourichi.

She walked over to me and knelt down next to me. She grabbed a lock of my raged hair, "Look at you... Aizen's done a number hasn't he?"

I started to get tear eyes as I hugged Yourichi tight. They came! They figured out the message.

"What has Sosuke been making you where?" Urahara asked in dismay.

I quickly covered up the exposing corset I'd been made to wear.

Yourichi makes an effort to touch the shackles on my neck. They immediately shocked her.

"Those are some fancy binding devices...Did you fight so much he decided to detain you or something," Yourichi asked.

"No, this is because he knew you all where coming," I respond, "These chains that are on my hands, feet, and neck are very hard to take off. But even if you did manage to do it.."

I looked down to where I was sitting. Yourichi, curious looked down as well. And sure enough, hiding beneath the pillows, was a vented platform.

Yourichi bit her lip, "Kisuke, come here," she gestured her hand in.

After seeing the vents Yourichi asked him, "What do ya think?"

"If we cut the chains, she'll be blown sky high," He observes.

"We can get Roka to stop time," Yourichi suggest.

"But we left him with Karin," Urahara says.

"It's not too late, I'll go get him," Yourichi flash steps away.

"Wait! That won't hel-" Kisuke began, but it was too late, she gone.

He faces me and grabs my hands in which my fingernails have been bitten down to the stubs.

"You know, don't you?" Urahara asked.

I nod. Aizen definitely planned for that boy to come..And after he uses his abilities, it will most likely trigger my death in a different way.

"We'll get you out," He says, "I promise."

"It's ok," I began, "It's better this way. I can hold off his progress in mastering Karin's abilities if I stay!"

"But you can't, you said you only had 30 days," He says.

"That's to hold of conception, didn't you decode it?" I ask.

"Well yeah but..I," He eyes widened, "You mean."

I smiles bitterly, "Finally pieced it together? The message, my outfit right now, they all point to..."

"Aizen's been trying to get you...Pregnant?" He questioned in dismay.

"My Zanpakuto could only hold of my reproductive organs for 30 days..." I began..

"You mean," Urahara suddenly puts his hands on my shoulders and shakes me, "Sosuke's been raping you!"

I glance away, "It's not that bad.."

"Why didn't you just...Why...Ah.." Urahara lets his head rest on my shoulder, "I'm sorry, I should've been faster.."

"Just the fact you came is good enough. But Urahara, even if it does mean more of this, I'm going to stay," I explain, "I need to help you all as much as I can."

"Rose, you need to think about yourself sometime," He says.

"That's all I've ever been doing!" I say, lifting his head up and holding his cheeks up so that he'll look me in the eye.

"I have to help! I've been the damsel in distress me whole life! My whole life I've been a burden to yo-"

I stopped by him pressing his lips against mine. What in the world? I...Why..Can't I respond?

Why am I leaning back on the pillows? Why isn't Yourichi coming? Why am I kissing him back, why am I running my fingers through his hair? Why am I so comfortable with this? What am I..Doing?

* * *

_Day 32_

_I can't hold it anymore..._I clenched my stomach in pain. _I've reached my limit..I think the next time he tries I'll really get pregnant.._

I had reached it, the limit to which my Zanpakuto's abilities could take me. They have been holding my reproductive organs back from working properly so that I wouldn't get pregnant. If I did..Then I could no longer stop Aizen from taking spirit energy from Karakura. Then even after I'd given birth, the link would become the child and I'd have no control over Aizen what so ever..

It is..So very lonely..And all you can do is wait for it to stop..The continuous rapping..

Today was my break, when they check to see if I'm pregnant or not..And before..When Urahara came. I thought that maybe..Just maybe he could get me out. But no, I was here to stop Aizen for as long as I could.. Even if it meant sacrificing my being..

I had long since given up fighting, because I really couldn't take the pain of tissue always breaking and it bleeding out all the time. It just makes it all the more painful the next time he enters me..

I plop down on the couch and look down at the ground, my eyes empty. I had given up on everything. Taking care of myself..I didn't even put my hair up in the morning..Because I was that depressed that someone..So I didn't want inside me..So effortlessly forced me into submission. And that I had to do this..It was just hopeless. I felt sick to my stomach every time It ended...And while it was in process, it seemed like it'd never end. Hopeless..No one there to make it stop.

"Good and bad news sweetheart." Gin said, walking in. He had gotten off on calling me that now.

"Which do you want to here first?"

I didn't answer. I just fell back onto the couch. Gin became a sort of..Governess you could say...He wasn't that bad of a person, he just had a rather scary expression. I didn't know his reasons for following Aizen but.. He honestly just acted as if Aizen was a friend or college and that I was a..Tool for him. Though he acted quite a bit more human to me than Kaname did. Aizen didn't really look at me. Kaname did the same. But this man, I believe, felt sorry for my situation.

"When will it stop?" I ask.

"You brought this on yourself, remember you're trying to hold off on getting pregnant. If you want it to stop you would've undone your Zanpakuto's abilities already." He walks over and looms over me.

"You haven't even taken good care of your hair. Have you been pulling to out again?"

He leaned over and picked up my clumps of hair on the ground.

"You have such a rare hair color too. I had a friend that had rare hair color as well..." He glanced at me and he could tell, I just wanted to hear what he had to say and then be left alone.

He walks over to the door way, his footsteps echoing in the tall room, "Good new is, your pregnant,"

My eyes widened and I bit my lip hard. No! No that cant be, I..I've been using my Zanpakuto the who time!

The door starts to roll down in front of him as he begins to say, "Bad news is,"

And I waited for a long time as the door reached further and further to the ground. Until finally I thought he was going to leave me without any bad news. I was then pregnant..With his child..

"It's not Aizen's kid."

And those words echoed in my ear. And seemed to hang in the air.

"No..No way."

And that's when it dawned on my..Pretty much I didn't know how it happened.

**But I definitely knew who's kid it was..**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

**Sooo Short! Sorry but I'm driving to Texas right now on a family vacation and this was all I could do..Sorry it's a bit rushed but..Yeah, this is like a shorter version of what was going to be a super long chappy..**

**So sorry y'all. I was on vacation and had no internet. So sorry for the late update...Won't happen again.**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**Thanks ya'll so much for returning to the new book!**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**


	3. Proposal

Proposal

Things slowly started to wind down after Rose's rescue failed. As far as Urahara is concerned, he's just dead. He'll train with me. But he seems sort of empty. And every time I bring up Rose he'll just say that it was her choice to stay and that we aren't going to try to pull a stunt like that one again.

And strangely, everyone got out alive. Most of us without a scratch. I thought the blind guy and Gin were tougher than that...Actually the weakest of us that stayed behind cleaning up stray hollows, they were the most injured.

But..Two months later...Here we are. I'm still training, but in the basement of Urahara's shop. Toshiro has to stay down here 24/7 and have his spirit energy erased because of the incident with Momo. And , some how, everyone just went back to their normal lives. Roka went back to Paris, Toshiro #2 disappeared, and everyone who helped us continued their daily life. Rukia and Ichigo came every day and hung out, but eventually they started to linger off more and more. Yourichi, one the other hand, was constantly gone away, training I supposed, but every time she came back she'd always get in a fight with Urahara. And in the end, both of them would leave with empty eyes. Yourichi, quite obviously, had not given up on Rose. I hadn't either!

But as long as Urahara had, no one had any hope of getting into Hueco Mundo, not without help from the soul society, which could not be asked for because Toshiro's circumstances.

I slid around the dust ground once more, slam Aka's sword form down on Benihime. Urahara, each time, let himself block it and be pushed back. This training..Was getting no where.

"Let's take a break.." I said, swinging Aka over my shoulder.

"You both don't have the determination to get anywhere," Toshiro says, Siting up against a rock. He lazily played with Hyorimaru's open blade, twisting it up in the fingernails.

"Oh and I suppose you do?" I asked, taking his measure. He was forced to sit there legs crossed, while spirit binding crystals where put around him. It would immobilize him, but prevent anyone from having to use their spirit energy to mask his.

"When you have no reason to get stronger, what's the point in training?" He asked.

"I'm going upstairs.."Urahara said emptily, that's why I hate this new Urahara, no jokes, no smiles. Even if it's just one defeat, he totally gave up. And I suppose Rose told him to do it. To condemn her, when I know he doesn't want to.

"I'm going to go try and give Urahara some resolve!" I tell Toshiro after he's gone.

"And how do you plan to do that?" He says bitterly.

"I'm gonna beat the crap out of him!" I say triumphantly.

"You've got to be kidding now.." Toshiro laughed, "The only one who can liven his spirits is her now. Even if I'm dense, I can see there's some sort of love triangle. Yourichi refuses to take the gentle approach with him, and that's why he's not recovering. And she doesn't want him to, because of what she walked in on," He explains.

"And, whatever it is, Rose life is not worth wasting," I point out.

"Yourichi know that, but she refuses to rescue Rose with Urahara's help. Most likely because whatever she walked in on between those two was appalling to her," Toshiro began, "And since there's a love triangle going on.."

"No..You don't think.." I began in dismay.

"Well whatever happened, we first have to help Yourichi, she's the only one who can help him," He ignores what I'm thinking. And that's good because I don't want to know if it's true or not.

"When did things turn into a tangled mess?" I sigh, sitting down next to him, the crystal's barrier flailing up as my spirit energy grew nearer.

"I don't know..Honestly this is ridiculous. The strongest of us are depressed from heartbreak, and the rest of us are running around like headless chickens. No one know what to do and I've been sitting in this position for a month," He says, irritated.

And I watch as he stands up and breaks through the crystal barrier with ease.

"It's time to stop hiding," He began, "If we keep sulking around, Aizen will be that many more steps ahead."

I seemed to feel the gloomy atmosphere in me just...disappear. What was he going to do? Or better yet, what is he planning?

"I was planning on giving you this after the winter festival...But what with Aizen and all," He fumbles through his shihakshou, and finally pulls out a velvet little box.

"You told me..In this world, rings are not gifts, but a way of proposing, right?"

I could suddenly feel a shiver down my back, what in the world is he planning on doing?

I nod nervously.

"In the soul society, we propose with bells, but since I was planning on it being in this world," He opens the box, and there it was. The same from one from the time when he put it in my locker with the not, 'happy Santa Claus'. Not knowing it was merry Christmas.

It dazzled brightly, and even though I was not a fan of diamonds, the one who gave it to me, he, I was a fan of.

And as the sparkling diamond, sitting innocently on the silver ring, glinted a bit, Toshiro began again, "Go back for me. Past what happened with Momo, with Roka, with Rose, go back to when I stuck this ring in your locker and tried to say Merry Christmas. This ring, was a test. I knew diamond rings where how you propose in the human world, but I wanted to see how you'd react to it. At that time, you where not ready. But now, I don't really care if you are or not," He laughs .

"This ring, means nothing to me," He continued, taking it out of the box and throwing it on the ground.

"Hey wait! That's expensive!" I began, but he grabbed my hands.

"But these hands, I care about them. And not just that, I care about you, even though you're irritating, and dense, and honestly, repulsively innocent. I don't think I could live without you, which is why I think the students at Karakura High where right to call us the Romeo and Juliet couple," He grips my hands tighter and I start get flush.

"We don't need a ring, we don't need papers, we don't need people. But I do need to know your answer, even if you're not old enough to give it," He began.

"Hypothetically speaking, If I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?" The way he phrased that was so obvious..He was actually asked me..I am 16 years old, I can't make the decision legally. But he's asking for and answer..

"No." I said plainly.

He blinked twice, "Huh?"

"Marriage is over rated and there's no way I'd marry you. I mean, you're already 150 years old, huge age gap! And besides, you're a divorcee," I laugh, "I'm not suppose to marry guys that are more than 10 years older than me."

"But if you could?" He asked, "Would you say yes." I knew what he was saying, cut the jokes.

"No." I say again, "Because I hate marriage, that's it. I hate the terms, the words..I don't want to be old fashioned. I want to be free," I explained.

"God damn it, I put so much effort into that speech too," He walks over and lifts me up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You never do as planned do you.." He mumbles to himself.

When he goes upstairs, somehow, Rukia and Ichigo are waiting for him, they have a card laying on the table.

"I bet she said yes," Rukia laughed.

"She's my little sis, I know she said No," Ichigo argued.

"I said no," I confirm.

"WHAT?" Rukia asks in dismay.

"Well regardless of her answer, I now have no more regrets," Toshiro says, dropping me down on the ground, though it's obvious he was hurt from the answer by how mad he was.

He snagged the card off the table in one hand and grabbed me with the other.

And all at once, I think this is the first time in months that I could feel it again. It was suffocatingly smokey. Sparks of Ice against Fire, this is something I haven't felt in awhile. Desire. One kiss, and that's all it took. I could feel the air to my lungs dissipating. But I didn't stop, and neither did he, because I wanted more, though I wouldn't get it I suppose.

We're panting now, more me than him. And as he draws a stray piece of hair from my scarlet red face, he began, "I'll do it again, in front of Ichigo and Rukia, if you don't give me an honest answer."

And when I look back, Ichigo is about to kill Toshiro, But Rukia is making an effort to try and stop him.

All this panting is really getting my head in a whirl I suppose..Because I'm mumbling the word, "Yes.."

"What?" Ichigo exclaims, "Oh I'm gonna beat your ass. You knocked my sister up didn't you!"

Still panting a flush I say angrily, "Stop...Being a pervert...Ichi-nii.."

"Ooo, you just got dissed by your own sista'," Rukia laughed.

"Better," Toshiro says, taking the card and pressing it to my forehead. What in the..Is he stupid?

* * *

But then my eyes widen, because I all I can see is White and in my hands is the card.

It had my picture on it, but under the name was Isabel Rossi, and my age was 18. This was..An ID card?

"If you're hearing this, it means that I was successful in getting you to touch the ID card in your hands," A voice said from the whiteness. It was Toshiro's Voice.

"That ID card, is one we use in the Soul Society when in Gigai. It allows us to switch languages in response to the area we are dispatched in. This ID card is relaying you to Italy. And your language has adapted to Italian. As the ID card says, your name is now Isabel," He explained, "I am not really here, the card is just recording my voice. You will stay in Italy until I come to get you. Until then, you will be protected there, by Roka, until the war ends," He said.

My eyes widened..What?

"I will not put you in danger any more than I have to,"

* * *

_Rose's POV_

"Are you disappointed it's not your child?" I asked Aizen.

"Has it slipped your mind? I can kill that child any time," He laughs, "Aren't you wondering why I don't do it?"

I frowned, "I've already figured it out. You want his child, you never intended to get me pregnant."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Short chapter, I know, but I was planning to put this story on Hiatus when my friend pulled me out of it. Things will start to heat up pretty soon.**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**Thanks so much for supporting the story! **

**~*RukiaRocks*~**


	4. VOTE!

** Hey there! I'm sorry but this story, along with all my others, has been suspended until further notice. I know you all have been waiting for a new update, however, my summer break is coming to an end. And I was unaware, when I posted to hiatus message, that as soon as I returned from cam, I would only have 8 days until school started. So unfortunately, I cannot fulfill my promise..There will not be a chapter for this story or any of my others until I get settled into my new school. In fact, even if I settle in properly, I'll probably be too stressed to update anything but one story a week. SO! You need to go to my profile and vote for your favorite story of mine! I will update it this Friday! Then on Monday I will have a new pole posted in which you may vote again for which story I should update for that week. And so on and so forth. SO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE! Or you might not get an update on this story for months! Or maybe even until next summer!**

**Thanks for voting,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**


End file.
